His Butler, Possessive
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Ciel knows that Sebastian wants his soul, has always known that, but, things seem to be getting more intimate between the two as Ciel notices Sebastian's more than severe behavior towards all that would encroach upon what he thinks of as his…


**I WROTE THIS A LONG TIME AGO, AND NEVER GOT AROUND TO POSTING IT, BUT, HERE IT IS, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! BTW, THIS IS SLASH/YAOI. SO BEWARE.**

**Summary: Ciel knows that Sebastian wants his soul, has always known that, but, things seem to be getting more intimate between the two as Ciel notices Sebastian's more than severe behavior towards all that would encroach upon what he thinks of as his…**

His Butler, Possessive-by PS

Ciel Phantomhive was no childish fool. He knew about the world, about all of the terrible things that happened in the Underworld. He had experienced it himself, as a matter of fact.

But, he was blind to some things, like love.

He had loved his parents, and the rest of his family, but now, none of that seemed to matter. Ever since he had sold his soul to his demon butler, Sebastian, he felt very little.

Except…except when he was with said butler.

Sebastian made him feel everything there was to be felt; hate, envy, greed, passion, weakness, all of it angered him, but, he tried not to pay much attention to it. After all, in the end, it wouldn't matter one bit what he had ever felt. The tale would end, and Ciel's soul would belong to the demon.

Just like he belonged to him now.

And that, was one fact that Sebastian always reminded him of…

Ciel stared out of his window, the moonlight streaming in through the glass as he curled his hands deeper into his sheets, the young earl biting his lip as he blinked the hair out of his eyes.

Sebastian had been odd today, touching him as little as possible but staring at him for long amounts of time with hot eyes that made Ciel squirm in his seat. It was an odd action, and it made Ciel slightly suspicious.

Sighing to himself Ciel hung his head down, eyes closed as his brows furrowed in thought.

Sebastian considered him as property, as a prize to be stolen or won, a possession that was Sebastian's, a toy that he wanted none of the other "children" to have. He had succeeded so far in making himself true on that fact at least, Ciel belonged to him, it seemed, and a demon always protected what it considered his.

Biting his lips the truth was painfully clear, Ciel was nothing more than a meal for a starving demon; a high-price quality meal that was being denied for the time being until work was done.

Typical of a servant.

Ciel blinked his eyes open and brought a hand up to his mouth, touching the tips of his fingers lightly to the soft, breakable skin there, letting the pressure pretend to be another's flesh upon his.

Oh, how he wished for the cool, pale skin of Sebastian's lips against his, to just taste what a real kiss was made of, just once, before he was sentenced to Hell with his demon butler.

Just once, Ciel thought, as he put his hand down and let his head drop heavily onto the pillows, just once with Sebastian, anything with him, and I would be content…

The tea was burning, but Ciel didn't pay much attention to it as he stared over the rim of his cup at his current guest.

The man was tall, with thick blonde hair and a light beard that fuzzed over his chin and tanned cheeks; Clif Mallard, was his name, and he was one of Funtom's fabric manufacturers.

"So," Ciel started as he put his cup back on its saucer, his single blue eye staring over at the other man, "what progress have you been making on fabric qualities?"

Mr. Mallard straightened up in his seat, "oh, we've just started a new fabric, actually, it's tougher than the last kind, but is soft enough to provide comfort."

Ciel crossed his legs, one over the other and set his tea down on the table nearest him, "is that so? Have we tried it out on any of the stuffed animals yet? And what colors does it come in?"

Ciel noticed Sebastian in the corner, glancing at the two of them as he arranged a set of cakes on a tray; those garnet eyes did not look best pleased.

Ciel was just wondering why when he noticed the look that Mr. Mallard was giving him; the man's pale eyes were trained on Ciel's exposed legs and lingered on his face a bit. Ciel was unimpressed.

"Mr. Mallard?" He leaned one arm on his chair, balancing his head on it and tilting his chin at the man, "please do continue."

The man across from him gulped heavily and licked his lips, "of course. It comes in all of the colors of the rainbow, and we have tried it on a few of the rabbit toys. We're trying to make different patterns for it as well.

Ciel narrowed his eyes, "is that so? Well, it sounds as though you have everything in order. Is there anyway that Funtom can help you?" He blinked slowly at the man, looking up through his eyelashes; Sebastian looked just about as effected as the man across from him. Only, Sebastian's face was getting angrier looking every second while Mallard was getting redder all the while.

Finally, the man stuttered out an answer, "I-I don't think so. N-not at the present moment, at least."

Ciel straightened then, getting up from his chair and turning his back on the man to retreat to his desk, and cutting the act completely, "then I think that will be all. Thank you for coming out today and informing me of your new designs."

The blonde-haired man stared at him before opening his mouth, "o-of course. Thank you for seeing me."

Ciel nodded, glancing at Sebastian to let the man out; that handsome face of his butler's was full of dark intent as he walked towards the other man.

"Please, Mr. Mallard," he said, lowly, gesturing towards the door, "I will show you out."

The man stumbled out after him; Sebastian shutting the door behind him with a quick glare at Ciel; the bubbling warm darkness that filled Ciel's chest felt like blood seeping through a wound, but he couldn't care less at the moment…

The office was quiet as Ciel sat alone in the room, staring down, unseeingly, at the papers in front of him. Instead of focusing on the black ink of the words his pupils saw black strands of perfect hair; instead of the red seal on an envelope he saw the dark red gloss of irises that bleed different shades and hues.

He couldn't work, he was too busy thinking of his butler.

Damn that Sebastian.

A sudden knock on the door brought him from his thoughts; the earl straightened in his chair and straightened a stack of papers hastily, "come in."

The heavy door opened at his leave of entry to reveal none other than said Sebastian, who was wheeling in a tea tray, "forgive the intrusion young master," he calmly said, "but I thought that you would like your afternoon tea now, as it is past time."

Ciel glanced at the nearest clock and held in a hiss; it was nearing five already, and he had hardly done any work at all. The calm façade remained on his face though, "yes. I hadn't noticed the time."

Sebastian began pouring the steaming tea, "perhaps you were distracted master?"

That gave the Phantomhive pause; could Sebastian know what he had been thinking about? Did their bond go that deep? No, no of course not, he was just imagining things.

The tea was set in front of him, steam rising up to meet those watchful scarlet eyes. "Is there something bothering you?" The question was politely asked, but, Ciel could almost sense something underneath the soft words.

Staring up at his butler with big eyes Ciel slowly shook his head, knowing that he looked like a scolded child, but not caring at the moment. Not when those dark crimson pupils stared into his own navy ones.

There was something wicked swimming in those eyes, and Ciel wanted to know what, wanted to uncover the mysteries and have them bare before him, regardless of how intimidating they may or may not be.

But, before he could say, or do, anything more Sebastian had pulled back and was setting the tea pot back down onto the tray and stepping away.

"One more thing before I go sir," he stated, hands down at his sides, "if I may, you should not go around and tease visitors as you did today. They may get the wrong impression and start telling others about your behavior."

Ah, that was the source of the problem. Ciel leaned back in his chair, one hand propping his chin up, "and what impression might that be, Sebastian?"

The butler's lips came up at the corners, giving a bad imitation of his usual smirk, "the impression that you may be flirting with them, of course."

Ciel's heart fluttered at the words, and his breath nearly stopped, "oh," he said in a falsely serene voice, "that would not do at all." He stared up at his counterpart for a moment before gesturing with his hand, "you may go. And don't disturb me before dinner."

Sebastian gave a small bow, eyes glowing in the darkness, "yes, my lord."

Then, he turned and rolled the cart back to the door; Ciel's almost peaceful moment shattered…

Ciel panted to himself as he sat on the edge of his bed, staring down at the floor, his mouth wide open and lips wet with blood where he had been biting on them moments before.

Another dream.

Another nightmare.

Hands crawling over him as he struggled, trying to break free, but never succeeding. Before he had woken up though, this time, there was a pair of ruby eyes staring down at him, black-tipped nails coming down to slice away those feasting hands from him, to allow him freedom, and new bondage all at once.

"Young Master?" The voice was low and sensual, and it made Ciel throb and jump.

He swiveled his head around to stare at his butler, who was drenched in moonlight; the boy's hair hanging into his eyes, blinding part of his vision, "Sebastian…" he breathed, relieved to see the older man.

His demon took a few steps forward, "is something wrong, sir?"

Ciel swallowed, contemplating his answer, "I-I…Sebastian, do you ever regret our contract?" It wasn't what was truly on his mind, but he had thought about it once or twice.

Those pale lips quirked upward, into a smirk, "of course not sir. You are a very worthy soul, and my life here, with you, is quite interesting."

Ciel stared up at him, knowing that he looked small and childlike in his oversized shirt with his wide mismatched eyes; he couldn't bring himself to care all that much. "Do you ever…wish for more?"

Sebastian raised a brow at that, "more? I'm not sure I know what you mean."

Ciel licked his lips, tasting the tinge of blood still lingering on the flesh, "do you ever want more…from your life here, or…from me?" It was a bold question, and Ciel had to hold back a shiver as those garnet eyes roamed over his face.

"I am content," the butler said shortly, his arms still rigid at his sides.

Ciel looked at him, studying that stoic face that gave nothing away, then, he nodded, "alright. You may go, I'm fine now." He turned his head away, looking back down at the floor, feeling Sebastian leaving, instead of seeing him.

Once the door clicked shut Ciel looked up again, strands of hair tangled in his eyelashes, "you're lying," he whispered to the wood of the door. There was no answer in return…

It was cold near the docks, and Ciel could see his breath in white puffs of clouds in the air around him.

He was working on a new case for the Queen, trying to catch a smuggler that had recently been kidnapping and selling children to foreign ships leaving the harbor. Ciel was to be used as bait, as he had told Sebastian earlier, while the butler stayed at a further distance, so as not to dissuage the smuggler from coming near.

It worked.

The kidnapper was a grimy middle-aged man who stole looks at Ciel with lecherous eyes, "are you lost boy?"

Ciel nodded, making his eyes go wider, like he was scared, "I got separated from the other children from the orphanage, and I don't know my way back. Can you help me?" It was safer to act like Ciel had no family, which, truthfully, he didn't.

The man licked his lips grossly, "of course I can. Come on with me, I know some short cuts."

Ciel nodded at him, keeping up a puppy face as he glanced around them, trying to look like he was scared of the streets, but, really, he was looking for any sign of Sebastian. There was none.

The man led them down a secluded path to the docks, Ciel could smell the sewage pipes, and fish, he covered his nose, "how much further, kind sir?" His voice was higher pitched, so he would not be easily recognized.

The man glanced at him over his shoulder, a rugged grin on his face, "we're here." They had stopped in a back alley way, barrels piled up at the end of the alley, a few doors closed shut on the stone walls.

Ciel frowned, "I don't understand," he backed up a step, keeping his charade up.

The man reached out quickly and grabbed hold of his arm roughly, "don't worry pet, you'll be a nice addition to some twisted man in China, or somewhere."

Ciel frowned further, "Sebastian!"

Before the kidnapper could do anything more he was thrown away from the young earl as a flash of black swooped down from the rooftops. The man cried out in fear as Sebastian glared down at him, eyes narrowed, "you should learn not to touch things that do not belong to you."

Ciel ignored those words and leaned back against a dirty wall in relief, "about time," he muttered to the other man, a little surprised that he did not see the usual smirk come to his butler's face.

"Forgive me Young Master," the demon said eloquently, "I was momentarily distracted."

Ciel grimaced to himself, "by what?" His whisper was not answered though as Sebastian stepped closer to the man.

"Should I exterminate him, Master?" The butler's tone was light, as it usually was when he played with prey.

Ciel shivered, wrapping his arms around himself, "I suppose so. The Queen said to take care of the problem in any way I saw fit. She seemed to think that my idea of justice would suffice in this situation."

The man was on the ground blubbering now, huddled in a corner with his legs and arms up as though he could protect himself. Ciel sneered at the pathetic display, "hurry it up, it's freezing out here."

Sebastian gave a small smirk at that, "yes, Young Master." His hand went out then, going all the way through, and out the back, of the man's throat, silent, no noise attached at all to the murder.

Ciel watched as the man shuddered, once, before he fell over onto his side, bleeding out and choking on his own blood.

Sebastian glanced down at his sullied glove, pulling the right one off, "ah, another pair of perfectly good gloves ruined. I suppose I shall have to do my best to repair them." He then turned to look at Ciel, taking in his trembling figure, "why, Master, you're chilled to the bone." He carefully undid his coat, and draped it around his master's shoulders, "there. That should last until we make it back to the Manor. Please do hold on," he lifted Ciel up into his arms then, without preamble, making the smaller male cry out in surprise and wrap his arms around the lean shoulders.

Sebastian glanced down at him, "forgive me, I thought you knew I was going to do that."

Ciel fought to keep down the blush threatening to rise, "w-whatever. Let's just go already."

Sebastian nodded at him once, closing his eyes to smile indulgently at him, "certainly," then, the world was a blur.

Ciel tightened his hold around the taller man, closing his eyes and burying his face into the other's chest; he was so warm. Ciel cuddled closer to the heated feeling, not even noticing when they stopped a while later.

Sebastian's voice cut through his hazy mind, "Young Master?"

Ciel blinked then, pulling his head back to look up into those dark red eyes, caught in those pupils as they swallowed him whole.

Sebastian continued, "we're back at the mansion now." His arms didn't leave the earl though.

Ciel parted his lips, "that's nice." He was caught up, almost like he couldn't move, couldn't leave, couldn't pull away. It was marvelous.

Sebastian's gaze flicked downward for but a moment, but Ciel caught it anyway; his tongue lapped out to lick his lips, wanting the man's attention, "Sebastian," he breathed, eyes half-lidded with all of the beautiful sensations he was feeling, "do something."

Those lips quirked at that, "is that an order?" His voice was lilted and teasing, eyes narrowed though.

Ciel smirked back at him, mind lulling pleasantly, "just a suggestion, a strongly pointed suggestion."

He didn't have to say anything else though, since Sebastian had taken his left hand and tilted Ciel's chin up, his lips going down to meet the Earl's.

It was even more wonderful than Ciel could have imagined.

The pressure was perfect, and the feel of the soft flesh against his own was gorgeous. Sebastian pulled away much too soon though, a small grin on his devilish face, "I think you should go in and take a warm bath, sir," he said quietly, making Ciel snap back to attention.

He blinked back at the older man, feeling the cold nipping at his exposed skin once more, with Sebastian's heat induced bubble not surrounding him anymore, "I…Sebastian…" he wanted to say more, to tell his demon how he felt, but Sebastian set him down on his feet again and turned away.

"I shall draw a bath at once, my lord, along with some hot tea." He started walking away then, leaving Ciel alone on the walkway of his driveway…

Ciel sat in the tub, arms hugging his knees to his chest; he had forbidden Sebastian enter after the butler had drawn his bath, and now, he sat in utter silence, the soft candlelight around him making the shadows shift, much like his own thoughts.

He couldn't stop thinking about the other man.

That kiss had been perfection, as had all of the light touches and secret looks; Ciel hit his back hard up against the tub, trying to clear those thoughts from his head.

He bit his lip, eyes closed as he unfolded himself from his position and shivered as the warm water enveloped his limbs.

He imagined Sebastian filling him with the same warmth, the same soothing touches, much like the water held for him; except, Sebastian would probably be rougher, would probably hold Ciel down when he tried to take a part of Sebastian too.

Sebastian was always in charge, Ciel knew that, and resented that fact at times; his very life was in Sebastian's hands, as well as his soul, but, he wanted to feast on the demon too, just, not devouring him the same way that the demon had in mind to do to him.

Sighing softly to himself Ciel opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, on arm going to hang out of the side of the bathtub while the other lifted his hand up and put his pointer finger on his lip; it mimicked the pressure that Sebastian had given him, but it was nothing like it truly. Just a bad imitation.

Ciel pulled his hand away and licked at his lips, tasting the water and turning his head away, not able to stand the sight of his pale appendages that looked distorted from the water.

Angry at himself the Earl stood up from the water, letting the fluid run off of him in rivulets as he simply stood there, staring out of the window at the darkness beyond; he couldn't even see the stars.

He reached for the towel that hung smoothly pressed by the bath and dried himself off slowly, tugging his night shirt on angrily afterwards and rubbing the towel over his hair furiously, not caring that it was being messed up by the action.

Then, he made his way into his room, walking slowly as though any sudden movement would trigger an alarm or trap.

He stopped at his bedside, not sitting down or turning to face the mattress, just, standing.

"Is there something the matter?" The question was expected and Ciel parted his lips.

"Yes," he said firmly, hands clenching in the too long sleeves of his shirt, "yes," he repeated again, his lips dry.

He could feel Sebastian's eyes on him, "what is troubling you Young Master?"

Ciel whirled around then, eyes wide, showing their contract vividly, "you should damn well know what's wrong!" He glared at the taller male, watching the smirk that the other revealed.

Sebastian folded one arm to cup his right elbow, the right pointer finger coming up to rest below his eye as he winked at Ciel, "my, my, such a temper, whatever shall we do with it?" His voice was teasing but this time it only made Ciel more angry.

"Be quiet," he muttered, turning his head away from the butler, "how come you always come up at the most inopportune times to rub things in my face?"

"It is my job," was the answer, "as the Phantomhive butler I must be at my Master's side through thick and thin. Especially at times such as these, when you are weakened by your worry."

Ciel swung his head to glare at him again, hair ruining his sight, "I am not weak!"

They both knew that was a lie.

They were silent for a few seconds more before Sebastian said, slyly, "are you having nightmares again, Master? Nightmares about what happened that one month years ago; I remember how you used to scream after waking up from one of those dreams and call for me, oh, how sweet it-"

"SHUT UP!" Ciel was deadly angry now, his hands in fists and his eyes flared wide as he glared at his butler, "you don't know anything about it-"

"Oh," the demon smoothly interjected, "but I do. I know that your dreams are not the same as they once more. True, I still take some small part in them, but, they are different. When I come in the room now, you stink of lust, and not fear. It is quite heady."

Ciel's thoughts were frozen, hands still balled up at his sides as he stared up at the demon, who seemed to have gotten closer. How could Sebastian remain so calm, while, all at once, he was also being very open.

Sebastian's eyes were luminous in the darkness, "tell me, do you want me young master?" His voice betrayed nothing, and that scared the boy.

Knowing that his butler would know if he was lying Ciel blinked and looked down at the floor, "yes. I do want you."

Sebastian's gloved hand came up to cup his chin, and drag his face upward, forcing the boy to look at the black-haired man; the butler looked sinfully serious, "then, you shall have me, just like I shall have you."

The promise of Ciel, one such promise that neither could forget; but now, it had a whole new meaning, and it was exciting.

The Earl kept eye contact with his servant, "then, let us proceed." His insides trembled despite those firm words, and the demon's grin showed that Ciel could hide nothing from him.

"Yes," Sebastian said congenially, "let us go on to prove that you are mine…"

The dim candle-lights went out then, evoking their rights and letting their remaining smoke settle in the air…

**WELL...I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I TRIED TO REMAIN IN CHARACTER FOR THIS WHOLE THING, AND I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING IT. THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, IF YOU CAN!**


End file.
